Not again
by PcrusherH
Summary: Someones after kim but who and why? Someone new joins this sad moment. Will kim survive this horrible time? 0.O


**Ok i have took a shine to kick and i would love Jack and Kim to go out so yeah it will be in this story!**

Kim's pro

Ok all set for Jerri's party tonight. I have brought my laptop incase the guys go boring as usual and my diary to keep in touch with Jack. Yes i have a crush on Jack but it has a 1% out of a 100%. So i just watch his everymove. Dont even think about calling me a stalker! I shout by to my mum before running out the door. I get on my sjate board and im off. I skate board to Jerri's house and knock on the door. "Hey Kim your late" said Eddie answering the door. I glare but he lets me in. I smile and walk in. "Where is everyone else?" i ask. Eddie walks outside so i just follow him. Everyone is outside sitting outside a tent. "Hey" i say before sitting beside Jerri. "Hi" they replied but Jack he wasnt here. "Wheres Jack?" i ask. "Sleeping in the tent he hasnt slept in two days" said Milton. "Ok moving on where can i get a drink?" i ask Jerri. "Eddie you forgot the drinks" said Milton. "In the fridge first door on your left" said Jerri. I get up and go inside. I go into the fridge and take a can of Fanta. I walk back out and Jack and the boys were whispering. I sneak over to listen. "So everyone knows the plan?" said Jack. What plan? "Yeah" they replied. I heard them getting up so i tried to sneak back inside. As soon as i was in i went out normally. "Your awake" i say to Jack. "Yeah want to play something?" he asked us all. "Like what?" Milslton asked. "Dares" said Jerri. "You mean truth or dare" said Eddie. "Maybe" said Jerri. "Kim any ideas?" Jack asked me. "Lets play a game i used to play with my old friends" i say. "I need a bottle" i say. "Were not playing spin the bottle" said Milton. "Its not spin the bottle" i say. Jerri handed me a bottle. "Everyone in a circle" i say. We did Jack was in front of me. "Now when someone spins the bottle the top will be the person who is dared and the flat end is the one who choses the dare. Got it?" i ask. They nodded. "Who goes first?" Eddie asked. Jerri pointed to himself "my party so i go first" he said. Jerri spun the bottle and it slowly landed on Milton and Eddie. "I dare you to do a jump and land on your ass" said Eddie. "Now why would i do that?" Milton asked. "Its a dare you have to do it" said Eddie. "Fine" said Milton got up and jumped and fell on his ass and cried. "Eddie!" he shouted. Eddie laughed. The bottle was spun and it landed on me and Jerri. "Kim Kimmie i dare you to tell me your crush" Jerri said. "And what is the consequence if i dont?" i ask. "Kiss me" Jerri said. "I would rather kiss Milton" i scoff. "Is that a compliment?" Milton asked worried. I give him a face saying ' what the hell?'. "Dare or not?" Jerri asked. "Not" i say. We heard snoring snd noticed Jack had fallen asleep. "Right then" Jerri said coming over to me. Before i could protest Jerri quickly kissed me. "Go Jerri" said Eddie. Milton cheered. Jerri smiled. I took a drink of my Fanta before the bottle was spun and Eddie. "Jack!" Jerri shouted in his ear. "What?!" Jack said alarmed. "Your turn" Milton said. "I dare you to kiss Kim" said Eddie. "WHAT!" we both shout. (Little did they know someone was knocking the door!) "Hello" said a boys voice. "Anyone home?" said a girl. "My Aunts friends kid is here!" said Jerri. He got up and answered the door. "Kim are you ok?" Jack asked me. "Yeah and i aint kissing you" i say. "Hey guys meet Deuce" said Jerri with a small boy. "Dude, there is a girl" said Eddie. "Hi im Milton" said Milton. "Hey" said Deuce. I was slowly falling asleep. Boom i feel asleep. _"Jack are you ok?" i ask. "Yeah come on you love me just let me kiss you!" said a frustrated Jack. "No!" i shout and run. We were on the great wall of China. "Kim you left us no choice" said Frank. The Black dragons circled me but the edge of the wall. "What do you mean?" i asked. "Lets fight" said Frank. We were fighting. He kept me go backwards and soon i was on the wall. "Its over!" shouted Frank as he kicked me off the wall._

"NOOOOOOO!" i scream waking up. I sat up.I was sweating and the guys were looking at me. I was breathing heavily. "Are you ok Chica?" Deuce asked me. "Ye" i was saying when something stuck into my back. I fall and all i hear is "KIMMMM!" from Jack. I wake up in my own bed. "Kim your awake!" said Mum. "What hap ow my back" i say sitting up. "Easy you got hit by a sleeping dart" said my mum. "What?!" i shout. "Yeah that jake guy found someone in the bush and ran after him but he drove away" said mum. "Mum 1 its Jack and 2 WHAT!" i scream. My mum smiled. She knew i would do that. "Ill go make you some tea" mum said getting up. "I hear Jack out the back. I open window to hear more. "Why her? There was four of us guys yet only kim got shot someomeones after he guys someone it could of killed her it had poison" stuttered Jack shaking violently. "Relax she will be fine" said Milton. "Yeah" reasured Eddie. I look at Jack once more before sitting back on my bed. "Hello Kim" said a familiar voice. "Frank what and how did you get in here?" i ask. He drew out a knife. I scream. Frank grabbed me and climbed out the bathroom window. "Kim!" shouted Jerri. Frank tied my arms and legs. He tied a gag in my mouth before lifting me and carrying me to the Black dragon.

Jacks pro

I hear Kim scream and rush up to her room. She wasnt there. The others including her mum rushed in. "Shes gone" i say. "Son you should go home i will contact the police before looking myself" said her mum. I nodded and ran to the dojo. Rudy was playing KFC. /Ku Fu Cop\ "Rudy someone took Kim" i shout running into his office. He jumped up and we ran out. We looked every where. I shake violently again. "I should of stood by her instead of hanging outside she wouldnt have been taken if i just" i say. "Its ok Jack this isnt your fault" Rudy said trying to reassure me. I think. "Guys- the- black- dragon- has - Kim" Eddie said panting. I run. "Jack what are you going to do?!" Rudy shouted after me. I didnt answer i just ran on. I run up to the door and open it. Kim was there bleeding and Frank standing with knife. I run and knock down Frank before seeing if Kim was awake and living. Kims eyes fluttered open and she slowly got up. "Come on" i say not noticing Frank coming up behide me with the knife. "No!" Kim shouted weakly pushing me down. Frank stabbed her and she fell. Rudy ran in and kicked Frank to the ground. He held him there while i went over to Kim. "Wake up Kim please please dont die please" i cried. Then the guys come with police. The guys rushed over to Kim. The ambulance took her away. I wanted to go but my parents had came and wouldnt let me. They took me home and i was forced to my room. I should of been there!

Kims pro

_Frank leave me alone ahhhhh stop please stop aghhhhhhh" i scream. "Shouldnt of left us kim!" he shouted kicking me in the head. "KIM!" shouted Jack. "jack" I weakly said. "Behide you" i shout weakly. _

"AGHHHH!" i scream waking up with sweat running of me. Then i notice were i am in a hospital?. "Your awake kimberly" said a doctor. "What happened?" i ask in pain. "You were stabbed 3 times and you have major wounds. Your lucky to be living you have a broken wrist so take it easy" he said before leaving. I looked at me left wrist it was lightly badaged. i wipe the sweat off me with my right hand. "Kim my baby" said mum coming in. "Mum-need-to-breath" i said because my mum was hugging me really tightly as if never letting go. "sorry" mum said taking a seat. Then everything came back to me from my room.

FLASH BACK

I look at Jack once more before sitting back on my bed. "Hello Kim" said a familiar voice. "Frank what and how did you get in here?" i ask. He drew out a knife. I scream. Frank grabbed me and climbed out the bathroom window. "Kim!" shouted Jerri. Frank tied my arms and legs. He tied a gag in my mouth before lifting me and carrying me to the Black dragon.

END OF FLASH BACK

"Wheres the guys?" i ask suddenly all dizzy. "Pet your colour just drained pet can you hear me?" i hear mum ask me. "Doctor" mu went out to call. Everything goes black and white and grey. Then every was spinning. "Here" said the nurse who just came in with a glass of water. I take a small sip. She put a rinsed but cold cloth on my head. Soon enough things came back to the way it was the ugly wall colours ugly gown and noisy machines. "Better?" the nurse asked me. I hugged me. But this time not as tight. "Bye i have to get to work il be back soon i made the principal aware that you wont be in for days" mum said. She kissed my forhead and went to the door. "Bye mum" i said watching her leave. I look at the old style clock on the wall. It was eleven in the morning the guys were at school. I notice my phone on the table i try to reach but it was on my left so i had a bit of trouble but soon got it. I decide to text Gerry first.

_hey wa sup? How u nd guys?_

_Jack dunno he wont talk to us to busy hanging with Donna M E and me are wishing you were here check slapface E and M rote some heartful stuff ㈷7  
_

_really with tht tart? K il check and update meself bye wi nd guys later?_

Yes i no sick will we plan to but i will be late cause i have detention cause u just gave me it the guys are just milton eddIe and Jack quit da dojo 4 black dragons more time with Donna

_Sorry cant beleive bim sori 2 hear bout dat u lost Jack when u come il give u hugs_

And kisses?_  
_

_dont push it gerry_

After i went on slap face. Jack wrote about him and donna and his relationship has changed to dating donna. I realised Jack wasnt much of a great guy. Oh well i still had a soft spot for Gerry. I know im crushing on a guy who lived with wolves. He wasnt my second pick no way i was waiting to be asked it never happened. For years Jack became the new kid and i took a shine to him. Eddie wrote 'im misin havin u round me nd gerry nd milton round l8r' then i went to milton 'Kim hope your out soon so lonely at the dono with out you kicking Jerry bottom' i raise my eye brow but i was delighted. I went to Jerry. 'Jacks just dumped us for a tart yes a donna speciel stuff him we survived before he came and Kims great craic missin her and wish she wasnt in jail' nice way of putting it Jerry. I go onto my status and look at what it said "Hanging with jack mmmmm cake" i start crying all over again. I change it "sick of this dump wish i were out" i add a upset emotion with upset. I fell asleep after 10 minutes of watching Emmerdale omnibus i didnt really like it though.

Hours later

i was slowly waking up after hearing Eddie saying there was a party on at donnas. "Hey guys Kims waking up" said Milton. They came over. "AHHHH" i screamed at seeing Jerrys hair. "I dyed it pretty cool" he said knowing that was why i screamed. I smile for a split second. "Thanks for the messages" i say. "Its all true" said Eddie. "Every bit" said milton. "Is Jack still a mess?" i ask. "Yeah hes dating a flippy tart" said Jerry before speaking in spanish. I was guessing it was bad stuff so i was thankful i didnt know what was said. "How long til you get out?" Milton asked. "I dunno" i said as a nurse came in with two slices of toast and a glass of milk. "You might not be that hungry" said the nurse. "Do you know when i get out?" i ask. "Well you wouldnt walk for along period of time i'd say a week or two so the wounds will heal and we want to keep and eye on you" she said before nodding and leaving. "Your out soon then!" said Eddie. "This is like jail worse" i say but then Frank comes in to mind. "Aghhhh" i scream in fear. "What?" the guys say. "Nothing" i murmur. We talked for ages before i caught Jerry watching me with the corner of his eye. "Yes Jerry?" i say. "What?" he replied. "Your watching me its kinda freaky" i say. "Sorry cant help it" he said before continue texting. I raise my eyebrow and look a both Eddie and Milton. They shake a head no. So i dropped it. They left at 6 and i was so bored i tried to sleep.

_"Kim your pathetic i never liked you i used you to get to donna so i guess i should do this" he said kicking me in the ribs. "Jack what the heck are you doing?!" i scream in pain and cluthing my ribs. "bye kim" he said leaving. I cried. "Hello kim" said a girly voice. "What do you want donna" i shout. "You dead so Jack and me can move oin with out you reminding us" she said holding a sword. She went to hit me._

"AGHHHH!" i scream waking up. i was once again sweating. I then see Jack sleeping beside me on the chair. Am i still dreaming. i pich myself. Nope. I look at the trairtor. He seemed different not like the best friend i knew but a idiot and a complete jack ass. I saw his eyes flicker. "Your awake" he said waking up comepletely. "Yes now leave back stabber" i say giveing him a death glare. "What did i do?" he asked holding up his hands. "Ignoring your friends and being a jerk you flipping get" i scream at him "Key il go but who told you?" he asked. "MY best friends you know the ones you dumped and donna dude thats low way low" i said in disgust. He left without saying good bye. I cried again and this time i couldnt stop.

week later

Jacks pro

I havent been to see kim after last week i felt bad. Right now i was in school. I was getting my homework from my locker. "So you know your ex-best friend is coming home today trairtor" said milton with eddie and jerry behide them. Donna walked up to me and they left. i had a huge frown on my face. "Jack whats wrong hun" Donna asked me. "I think i lost my homework book and detention means less time with you" i lied. I thought about visiting KIm later but wasnt sure.

Kims pro

I was finally getting home. I was getting a left with Eddie we were going to go to the dojo. Rudy was up every 2 days while the guys up every day. I have to admit i was bored alot but mum bought me an ipad. Ya! so i played it and wasnt as bored. I never thought of Jack til i reached the mall. "Kim you ok?" Eddie asked looking at me. "Yeah just feel weird" i say and we walked into the dojo. Eddie nodded. "Kim!" shouted Jerry, Milton and Rudy in unison. "hey" i say. "Rudy can i kick the dummies still?" i ask. "Yeah just no punches" he said and walked into his office doing a little skip. We laughed. My phone rang. It was mum.

_Hi mum_

you have a letter can i read it 

_o can you drop it in the dojo?_

yeah on my way

_thx_ bye

bye dear

"Drop what in the dojo?" Eddie asked. "A letter" i reply before going over to a dummy. I kicked it down. "You never get letters" said milton. "I know weird" i say. Jerry was texting. "Jerry were meant to train" said milton. "Yeah one moment" he said then he put it away. Mum gave me the letter after 10 minutes of waiting. I opened it. It was a professional one.

_Dear Kim Crawford_

_We noticed your dancing online and wanted you to audition to our dance show thats starting on Friday 14 May. It will be in the mall at the new place built. Thats the studio. Its called 'Dancing in San Jose'. Please fill your details below before coming at 4:00 on the date wrote above._

_..._

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Address:_

_Emergacy number:_

_your signature parent/guardians signature &_

_ San Jose_

It was in about 5 weeks.I scream happily jumping up and down. "You ok Kim" Rudy asked after hearing my scream. "The best!" i say happily. "Why?" they all ask at the same time. "IM DANCING ON THE NEW DANCE TV SHOW" i say excitedly. "COOL!" said Jerry. "But your dancing is you know a bit bad" Eddie said. "Wait who put a video on me danceing. I search it up on my phone. It was my mum. Jerry was already watching it. "Wait you can dance but your bad in front of people" said milton. "I just pretend i didnt want so much atention" i say. They all say ahh. "Whats it called?" Rudy asked. " dancing in san jose" I say putting my phone away. After training i went to Phils. Alone i said i wanted a break. Phil ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Your back!" he said happily. "Yep and im going on a dance show too" i said. "Oh i always wanted to be on one of those" he said letting go of me. i sat down. "ill get you your soda on me want any food?" he asked. He knew i came just to text and a drink. "No thanks" i went off. I took out my phone and went on slap face. "Hey Kim" said the traitor Jack. "Bye" i say getting up and going up to the counter. "KIm wait" he said grabbing my left wrist. I flinched. "Sorry" he said letting go. I walked up. "Im going to leave Phil thanks for the drink." i say. "Bye" he said. I left with Jack following after me. "Leave me alone Jack" i said. "Now why would i do that" he said sweetly. I used to find it cute but i thought know it was sick. "Cause if you dont ill make you leave" i said turning round and giving him a death glare. "Kim come on what did i do to hurt you?" he said confused. "You black dragon brat and you dumped your firends for miss donna tart" i said. Going into the dojo. They were in the studio. "KIM! come on!" Jack shouted following. "What are you doing here" said Rudy coming out with the guys following behide. "I wanted to talk to kim" he said grabbing my arm. "Let go!" i scream. He wouldnt. "Leave her alone" said Jerry. "Please Kim" he said. I got out of his grip and went into the changing room. I heard tehm arguing. THe door of the dojo opened and closed. "Hes gone" said milton. I came out. "Why does he want to talk to you?" Rudy asked. "Dont know he followed me after i was in phils" i said.

5 weeks later

My wrist was finally fixed so i could finally go up against someone and dance properly. Jack tried to talk to me during school but thankfully my friend Kirsty told him to get lost and he left i think she threated him. Donna and him broke up two weeks ago. Jack roamed alone. He didnt ask to be friends with us again we also found out he quit the black dragons. Today is friday i was going to audition for Dancing in San Jose. i was looking forward to it. I had been practicing. The guys had been spying on me and recording me dancing. I found out because they forgot i could hear them and they said "I wish i could dance" stuff like that. I let them do it anyway. There was no harm. I happily walked home to the dojo. The guys and Rudy were watching my dance that i was doing to at 5:00. In and hour. "Kim we wanna wish you good luck" Rudy said. I smile, "Thanks see ya later" i say getting my Gi from my locker before leaving. Thats why i had gone there. I went home had a shower and got changed. Filled a bottle with water and a apple. I put my hair in a pony tail. It was 4:30. I went out the door and walked to the mall. I reached the studio and 4:40. I gave them the note and i lined up with the others. We werent competing against eachother just working together to make this show interesting. There was girls who i never saw before. No-one there looked familiar from school or around here. A ginger haired girl bounced over to me. "Hey im Sarah" she said. "Kim, nice outfit" i say. "Thanks you too" she said back. "Want to be partners i recently moved here from Ireland" she said. "Sure want to hang out after wards" i ask. "K here can i have your number?" she asked me. WE exchanged numbers and before we knew it she had to go and dance. "Good luck" i say. She thanked before going out to dance. She was a great dancer. I was after her. She came over to me before i had to go on. "Good luck" she said. "Thanks" i said . I went on stage and stated dancing. The auditions was going on tv in a hour. When we all finished they called us all on. The guy said names on who went off. "And thats it the rest are in. WE did a group hug. I got in! Both me and Sarah got in! I walked to the dojo with Sarah. She said she used to do karate and would love to join. "Kim wait up" shouted Jack. I sigh. "Whos he he's cute" Sarah whispered to me. "What do you want Jack" i barked turning to face him. He slowed down. "Please im sorry i was a mess after the accident i fell apart" he said panting. "What accident?" Sarah asked wide-eyed. "Il tell you later come on" i said. Both Sarah and i walked into the dojo. The guys were there and Rudy. "Rudy This is Sarah she wants to join" i say. "Ok show us what you got do it on milton" said Rudy. "Why do you always choose me" said milton getting up. Rudy shrugged. Sarah had milton on the ground straight away. She smiled. "Your in Kim tell her the rules" said Rudy. "Sarah 1. never lie to us 2. stay away from the black dragons 3. stay away from jack he's bad news" i continued telling and she took it all in. "So what happened with the accident?" Sarah asked me. The guys look at me even Rudy. "The accident well a guy from the black dragons cheated in the tournament and so i quit and joined here later Frank came back for revenge for leaving them. He kidnapped me and stabbed me 3 times one was meant for jack but i pushed him and then i got stabbed the third time" Sarah looked horrified. "But why stay away from Jack you took a stab for him" Sarah asked confused. "He was our best friend and he trained here. When i was in hospital he quit and dated a tart call Donna and went to the black dragons. Frank was put to jail. He ignored them i was in hospital when it happened ever since i go out Jack tryes to talk to me. I dont let him though. What school are you going to?" i ask. "Oh Seaford" she said. "We all go there" i said. "You could hang out with us" i offered. "Yeah" she said. "Guys its starting" Jerry said. We all started watching Dancing in San Jose.

Jacks pro

i flick through the channels. Giving each 5 minutes. I stopped at Dancing in San Jose. I saw the girl who Kim was hanging out with was dancing on it. After she went off KIM WENT ON! The man called out her name as she walked on. But Kim was only good at slow dancing. I think back to prom. I loved that moment i have messed up big time. Kim was great at dancing. She hid her dancing. WOW!

Monday

Kims pro

I walked into school with Sarah she lived in front of Jacks so i was cautious incase he found me. All the populars ran over to me even Donna asking me to be there friends. "Stay away from them" i whisper to Sarah. We walked past ignoring them. I noticed Jack was there hanging at my locker. I was near Jerry's too but he was at mine looking for me. " Sarah lets go to your locker first" i said hopeing Jack would leave. Sarah nodded and we went to hers which was at the other side of the school. Sarah got her books and we walked back to mine. Jack was still there. I became strong and walked over with Sarah. "Kim please i already explained please please the guys are ignoring me too im sorry i was a mess you got stabbed and it was meant for me oh please kim" he said. I shoved him but he didnt move. "Move Jack" i said. Sarah stood there anxious. "Kim please Kimmy" he said sweetly. I glared and he moved so i could open. "Dont call me that" i say. "Please Kim i was a mess come on just please forgive me" he said as i walked to class with Sarah. "Leave her alone Jack ass" said Sarah. I learned she had a hot temper. Jack realised she was getting angry and sensed to leave. So he did. "Thanks" i say. She smiled walking off to her class. I walked in and sat in my seat which was beside Jerry. After listening about world war 2 and got our assignments i left for Spanish. It was Jerry's best subject he got a D- in every essay in it. After it was Science. Jack and i had science together. I groaned. Walked in and saw Jack sitting in the desk beside were i usually sit. So i sat at the back corner with Eddie. We nodded at eachother before starting. Sarah went home early for a doctor apointment. So i walked home alone. Well not for long. "Kim Kim come on" said Jack running across the road. A truck was heading to hit him. The driver was on the phone not even looking. I run and jumped on him so both of us was out of the way. The truck drove passed normally. I got up and ran. Jack got up and ran after me. I ran into the dojo. The guys see me run in. Jerry grabs hold of me. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "Kim" said jack panting. i didnt blame him we ran far. i got out of Jerry's reach looked at jack but before he said anything i ran into Rudy's office. "Kim are you ok?" Rudy asked me. "Jack-truck-ran-here-" i pant. "Calm down and tell me. Jerry and Eddie walked in. Jack was gone. So was Milton. "Well i walked home cause Sarah went home early so i was alone Jack called after me and followed. He was running across-the-the-the-the-the road then-then-then a truck headed for him so i ran and we toppled over out of the way i ran and he followed but he was further behide. i ran here" i say stuttering some parts. "So you saved Jack again?" said eddie. "I guess" i said. Rudy nodded. "Maybe you should talk to Jack tell him he is putting himself indanger and to leave you alone he might stop" said Jerry. "Jerry's right no maatter what Jack's still a kid he doesnt know whats happening" agreed Rudy. Eddie looked baffled. "So your saying talk to jack sort it out and forgive him?!" i ask. "Not forgive if you dont want to but do talk too him" said Rudy. That made sense to Eddie.I nodded."ok il do it tomorrow now can we train?" i ask. "Yeah Jerry spar with Kim then Eddie and milton i have to meet Phil and Tootsie" said Rudy leaving. "Im going whip your ass" i say to Jerry on the mat. "Yeah come on then" he replied. I flipped him. "I win" i said. "ughhhh once again" said Jerry getting up. I smile and take a drink. After i went to my house. "Hello dear Jacks here in the garden fixing the wood in the shed" said mum not looking up. WHAT! "thanks" i say. Mum didnt know i wasnt talking to Jack so i went out the back. The shed was fixed. Jack came out. "Kim thanks for you know" he said. I nodded. "Jack i want you to stop following me. You could of got killed by that truck" i said. I answered my phone Jack standing there waiting. I start crying. Jack comes over to me. "Bye" i say. I hung up. "Whats wrong?" Jack asked. "My dad he wouldnt make it to my birthday again" i say bawling. Jack looked uneasy. Normally he would of hugged me but in due to things lately he knew it wouldnt be right. "Jack can you go and stop following me" i say going inside to my mum. "Hes not coming" i say mum hugs me. Mum had to go to her job so i left the house to go to the dojo. I was still crying. i didnt want to go to the dojo. I sat outside crying. Milton came out. "Kim are you ok what happened?" Milton asked sitting down. I wiped my eyes and stopped crying. Its not that new like dad never came to my birthday since i was 8. "Nothing, thanks though" i say . i walk in with milton behide. Eddie and Gerry run over. My eyes were red. "Kim you ok" Eddie asked. Milton was shaking his head no. "nothing" i murmur. "Did you speak to Jack yet?" Rudy asked. "yeah,I told him to stop following me before the -call" i stutter that part. "What call?" Gerry asked. "Something stupid im going to Sarah's bye" i say before leaving them. I started my walk. "Hello Kim" said FRANK! "your msupposed to be in jail" i said a tiny bit scared. Ok alot. "Yeah they thought i was gone but i won the 2nd case that was a week ago" he said stepping forward. I gulped. I get in to my ready position. He laughed. "Kim seriously i nearly killed you so i came back to finish the job" he said reveiling a knife. I shreiked. He smirked. "Bye bye kim" he said stepping towards me. I back away. He laughed and ran towards me. I scream and run. I knew he was faster. I kept screaming i was near Sarahs. "SARAH HELP!" i scream running past her house. I saw Sarah look out before screaming herself and running out with her father and her boyfriend. I tripped. He slowly walked up to me. They were to far to stop him quick enough. I braced myself. I closed my eyes. "Leave her alone" i heard Jack?i open my eyes to see Frank turn around to face jack. I get up. "dont move kim your down after i knock him out" said frank with a laugh. He tried to puch Jack but Jack caught it. "You probabyly shouldnt of done that" Jack said his world famous catch phrase. I kicked Frank from behide. He laughed. He got up. Sarahs boyfriend caught up and grabbed the knife out of franks hands. "Give it back" growled frank. I flip frank. Jack kicked him. The police ran out and arrested him. I run to Sarah. We hug. I go over to her boyfriend and thank him. I then run and hug Jack. "Thank you" i say and kiss his cheek. "Just returning th favour2 he said. I laugh. I was nearly killed again. Sarah grabbed my hand and pulled me into her house. "Im calling your mum your staying here" she said firmly. "YAY!" i say. That night i cried myself to sleep.

_"Kim il be back and you will be finished when you least expect it" said frank._ i wake up. It was the middle of the night. I went back to sleep. _ "Hello Kim" said FRANK! "your msupposed to be in jail" i said a tiny bit scared. Ok alot. "Yeah they thought i was gone but i won the 2nd case that was a week ago" he said stepping forward. I gulped. I get in to my ready position. He laughed. "Kim seriously i nearly killed you so i came back to finish the job" he said reveiling a knife. I shreiked. He smirked. "Bye bye kim" he said stepping towards me. I back away. He laughed and ran towards me. I scream and run. I knew he was faster. I kept screaming i was near Sarahs. "SARAH HELP!" i scream running past her house. I saw Sarah look out before screaming herself and running out with her father and her boyfriend. I tripped. He slowly walked up to me. They were to far to stop him quick enough. I braced myself. I closed my eyes. _I scream and wake up to see a worried Sarah. "Kim are you ok?" she asked worried. "yeah" i say wiping the sweat away. "You sure about going to school?" Sarah asked me as we walked to school. "Yes Sarah franks arested for good i hope any way" i say. My phone rang.

_Hi_

Kim dear how are you

_dad i was in hospital and nearly killed last night you would know if you came home!_

Are you ok?

_im alive arent i_

darling im sorry i cant be home why did your mother not call me

_i dont know maybe cause she knows you dont care!_

i shout hanging up. "What was that all about?" Sarah asked. "Dad he wont come to my birthday last time i saw hime was when i was 8" i say sadly. We reached school. Everyone gasped adn starred at me and Sarah. "This is creepy" Sarah whispered. "Yep" i whisper back. I go to my locker. Sarah departed for her but they didnt star after her they all stared at me. "Why are you's staring at me?" i ask the crowd. Milton,Eddie and Jerry came up to me. "Your alive thank Christmas knots" said Milton. "Kim!" shouted Eddie and Jerry. We had a group hug. "What happened we heard it from the news but they just said 'Kim Crawford was attacked and about to be murdered but was saved by a boy who no one knows'" said Eddie coping the woman from 7 news. I laugh. "Who saved you?" Jerry asked you. "Jack" i mumble i didnt see him at all. "Holy christmas knots really" said Milton. I nod and then a guy shouted. "Who did it and who save you?!". "Who did it?" Jerry asked. I frown. i swallow. "Frank wasnt in jail he came back to kill me" i say forgetting to keep it down. Everyone suddenly started talking. I was glad i wasnt being starred at. "Why was he not in jail?" Eddie asked. "Bad judge good lawyer" i guessed. Jack walked in. Alone. The guys look at him then me then go over to Jack. I walked to the girls bathroom. I go into a cubicle and close the toilet seat. I sit on it. What do we do now. My phone vibrated. Text from Jerry:

_whre did u go? ㈆4_

I decided to get up and leave. I look in the mirror and fix my hair into a side ponytail. I still didnt know how to deal with Jack. I walk out and the bell goes. Saved by the bell. I ran to my class. Today both sarah and me had to go to the studio Jake has some news for us.

Jacks pro

Ok im freaking out i saved Kim but yet she still ignores me. The guys are my best friends again. Im going to the dono to apolise to Rudy. Jerry did text but got no reply so yeah im worried. Il just ho to my class. "Jerry did you see kims dancing?" i ask at the classroom door. "You saw the show we were equally amazed even when she got the we form" he said taking our seats. "You could of entered that competion how come Kim didnt tell you?" i ask. "She didnt know she was asked. Her mum secretly posted a video of her dancing and it was great. The guys from the show saw it and asked her via letter" said Eddie. Milton was in kims class.


End file.
